


Jeune Loki

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Après [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon - Marvel (Comics and MCU Combination), One Shot, Origin Story, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), young loki
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Le jeune Loki grandi dans la Nouvel Asgard, insouciant. Ou presque. Le souvenir de sa mort ne le lâche pas.Qui est-il ?
Series: Après [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020334
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Jeune Loki

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Cet OS se place dans la chronologie de mes fic Ténèbres et Lumières. Je conseille d'avoir au moins lu Ténèbres, pour un détail. Il est le quatrième d'une série d'OS où je vais adapter les Young Avengers au MCU, donc si vous avez juste vu les films, vous pouvez lire sans problème :)
> 
> Merci à Soraa pour la correction !
> 
> Bonne lecture !

2035

Son plus vieux souvenir était un visage non humain, barré de cicatrices, avec un sourire malsain. Et une douleur terrible.

Et pourtant, Loki avait l’impression d’être un enfant, tout ce qu’il y avait de plus normal. Plus ou moins. Il n’avait pas de parents, mais se souvenait en avoir eu, il y a longtemps, si longtemps. Des fois, sa maman lui manquait, mais jamais son père, allez savoir pourquoi.

Il avait aussi un frère. Grand et fort, le petit garçon l’aimait très fort, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thor était toujours si triste quand il le voyait. Loki essayait d’être sage. Alors oui, des fois il faisait des bêtises, mais tous les petits garçons du monde font des bêtises, non ?

Il était seul, si seul. Les gens étaient gentils avec lui, mais il voyait bien qu’il les mettait mal à l’aise.

Et puis, une nuit, il comprit.

Il n’était _pas_ un enfant tout ce qu’il y a de plus normal.

Autrefois, il avait tenté de tuer son père et son frère, par jalousie.

Autrefois, il avait été un menteur et un traître.

Cette vie n’était pas la première. Il était mort, et pour une raison inconnue, était revenu à la vie. Pour quelle raison ?

Un temps seulement, il avait envisagé d’en parler aux autres, en particulier à Brunehilde et Thor, ceux qui avaient vraiment veillé sur lui. Mais, avec le temps, il avait vu la peur devenir de l’affection. Ils avaient oublié l’ancien Loki. Il pensaient sincèrement qu’il était une nouvelle personne, qu’il n’était plus le traître et menteur d’avant.

L’ancien dieu du mensonge était perdu. Il ne savait plus qui il était. Cet enfant triste de la Nouvelle Asgard, ou ce traître repenti ? Devait-il continuer dans sa quête de rédemption, ou devait-il être une toute nouvelle personne ?

Pendant les dix-sept premières années de sa vie, il était devenu quelqu’un, tant bien que mal. Ses pouvoirs lui étaient revenus, de manière instinctive, et Loki avait dû une fois de plus apprendre à les maîtriser, d’abord avec l’aide de son grand frère, puis celle d’une mortelle nommée la Sorcière Rouge.

Au cours de ces années, il avait appris à mieux se connaître. À comprendre qu’il pouvait être elle. Que Loki était homme ou femme, selon les jours. Lorsqu’elle était femme, elle aimait encore plus sa magie, lui permettant de clamer au monde ce fait. Les premières fois, les autres Asgardiens avaient paru surpris, mais ils avaient fini par se faire à l’idée.

Une fois ses souvenirs retrouvés, Loki avait compris pourquoi. À Asgard, les gens savaient qu’il existait une grande variété de genres et d’orientations sexuelles ou romantiques. Mais il était membre de la royauté, et la royauté ne pouvait se permettre ce genre de fantaisie, sous le règne de son père. Alors un prince genderfluid…. Il avait refoulé ça en lui, comme pour ne jamais le montrer.

À la Nouvelle Asgard, les choses avaient changé. Brunehilde était reine et mariée avec une femme, Carol Denvers, alias Captain Marvel. La blonde semblait sincèrement apprécier le jeune Loki, certainement parce qu’elle ne l’avait pas connu avant. Et sans hésiter, elle l’avait aidé à s’affirmer lui-même, et à eux trois, ils avaient fait changer les mentalités.

Mais malgré cette nouvelle conscience d’iel même, Loki était perdu, ne sachant plus qui il ou elle devait être.

Et puis, un jour, tous les héros de la Terre disparurent, sans explication.

Iel n’avait plus choix. Iel devait retrouver son frère, Brunehilde, Carole, et Jane, nouvelle déesse du tonnerre.

Iel devait finir sa rédemption, sans se réfuter.

**Author's Note:**

> Mais où sont les Avengers ?
> 
> Réponses dans ma future fic Young Avengers, mais avant, lundi prochain je vous proposerai un OS sur Tommy et Billy :)  
> Et il y aura un autre OS après ça avatnt la fic :)


End file.
